


Reinstalled back into the game

by HeadphoneActress92



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, Matter of Life and Death, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Mystic Messenger April Fool's Special 2017, Other, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Slow Romance, Timelines, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActress92/pseuds/HeadphoneActress92
Summary: After the events of uninstalled into the real world. Nora Vargas have entered the world of mystic messenger. She has eleven months to guarantee each of the RFA members a happy ending.Also, Nora must collect each hearts of the RFA members or she will end up becoming the new MC. With the help of Genius hacker can she win the game.sequel to Uninstalled into the real world





	1. You have entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

It was the beginning of December a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Nora Vargas found herself freezing cold, in a strange foreign city in South Korea with nothing but her pajamas and a pair of broken glasses in her pocket. The woman aimless walked through the city, with nothing but a phone in her hand. Nora fingers scrolls thought her photo gallery picture of dear family and friends, that made her eyes swell up with tears.

Nora wasn't from this world, no she was from another world altogether. If the event leading to this hadn't happened to her, she probably wouldn't believe it. Somehow the character seven zero seven from the otome game mystic messenger. Seven ZeroSeven appeared in her apartment and the two end up living together almost for a year. A few hours ago she made a deal with a wizard as crazy as that sound. If she manages to collect all the hearts of the RFA members and give each a so-called happy ending the wizard would stop the game, if she failed Nora would become the new MC.

Eleven months was all that she was given. Eleven months to win the game or die to try.

 _I_   _probably look like a homeless lady right now_  the Nora thought her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Another thing about this world everything looks animated, one would probably say 2-D. Where she walked people on the street continued to stare and pointed at her. Nora's shoulder became a target for the streets crowd as many people bump into her.

With no money or a jacket, Nora was helplessly and freezing cold, lost in this city. At least she magical was able to understand Korean or the language she tried to think on the positive side which kept growing smaller and smaller while she walked. If she was truly in the game then Seven Zero Seven would not remember her, Nora was basically alone with no help.

Checking her phone, her eyes stared at the stranger app in the left corner of the screen.

"RFA? No no no... it should read Mystic Messenger "Nora whisper the words. Her fingers pressed on the app. She knows all the chatrooms by the heart. However unlike MC in the game Nora wasn't nice and warm in rika apartment, instead, she was freezing cold in the streets.

**707: Think someone entered the Chatroom.**

**Jumin Han** : **MC..?**

**ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?**

**707: HACKER!**

**MC: I'm not an it! I'm a girl!** **First of all I'm the one most confused here.**

**Yoosung:Seveee ! It talking**

**MC:I am not an It I'm a person ! I'm a woman thank you very much!**

**Jumin Han: How Fierce!**

**ZEN: So you're a woman**

**707: Zen be more Serious plz? That's Sexist lol.U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.**

**Zen: I'm not a bit more recognizable not famous**

**Jumin Han: Assistant Kang**

**Jaehee Kang:I'm here Sir.**

**Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.**

**Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?**

**JaeheeKang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?**

**Yoosung: How did you get this app? I thought Seven let only us download it?**

**JaeheeKang: Username MC I recommend you that you confess**

**Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if were you?**

**JaeheeKang: No. But it is good to ask first**

**707** : **Lolol**

**JuminHan: Quit shitting who are you? Reveal yourself stranger. If you do not reveal yourself you will pay.**

**Zen: Stranger you will pay. You sound like an old man, grandpa Lmafo**

**Zen:Omg so scary**

**JuminHan:HEY! Don't get distracted when there is a stranger in our midst. Who are you? Reval yourself right now.**

**Yoosung:Yeees! Who are you?**

**Zen: MC How did you get in here?**

**JaeheeKang: Where did you download this messenger?**

**Zen: Maybe are you one of my fans?**

**MC: Well I am a fan of yours Zen but not the reason I'm here. My name is not MC despite what the chatroom name says. My name is Nora Vargas. And I got this app at the app store.**

"That sound believable right? Why is the chat different, it weird texting my response ."Nora mumbles to herself she texts away. So this was the real RFA chat, not the program version she had played so long in the game. She bit her lip as she read the incoming texts.

**Zen:Hi I'm Zen (24 yrs old), Musical actor. Don't look me up on the internet**

**Yoosung:So brave!I'm Yoosung Kim!I'm a college student 21 yrs old**

**JuminHan: Are you serious? I don't know why everybody introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is. Stop Shitting around!**

**JaeheeKang: I agree with Mr .Han I think it a bit too early for that. I suggest we take care of the stranger first. Could it be that we have a security breach?**

**707: Don't move! MC or Nora Look whoever you are, just stay there! I'm tracing your coordinates. Just stay there!**

**MC:What? Wait huh?**

**_707 left the chatroom_ **

"Luciel "Nora was confused this didn't happen in the in the game she was supposed to be at Rika apartment, Seven Zero Seven wasn't supposed to come and find her.

 _No No this is wrong, Wait does he remember me_  .. Nora's eyes widen, she tried to focus on the events in the chatroom.

**Yoosung: Seven is something wrong? He just left ...**

**JaeheeKang: I think it would be a good idea to contact V. I am always ready to call the police.**

**Yoosung:Jaehee's scary T_T**

**JuminHan: Until we can figure out who MC is or What going on. I don't want to reveal anything.**

**_V has entered the Chatroom_ **

**V: Hey. Well, I heard about the situation from Luciel. So MC or Nora is currently logged into this chatroom. We are still in the meeting. Luciel will handle the situation. He assures me there no need to worry.**

After waiting thirty minutes which seem like forever, Nora sat with her back against the wall. She held what remained of her glasses in her hands. Nora just remains still as the chatroom kept buzzing.

"Nora? "A voice called to her. It didn't help that Nora was eyes squint trying to focus she was apparently nearsighted. Blind or not Nora knew his voice anywhere.

"Are you Nora?"

" Yes I'm Nora and you are Seven Zero Seven ?"Her eyes widen she was speaking in a totally different language, and she understood it. She bit her lip, there was a good possibility the hacker didn't remember her at all.

The hacker placed a hand over his mouth and sigh rather loud" You shouldn't exist. You don't belong here in this world. How are you here?" he mutters.

"Wha? Eh?! Wait you know who I am?"Nora wanted to cry, she wanted to reach out and hug him.

"Sorta we met in another life didn't we, in another time it was like a dream. Come with me!" Seven walked her to his car, they both sat in silence as he drove. Everything seems like a blur, once he opens the door to his house. He pressed a hand on his temple. After Nora explained everything about the deal she made with the wizard.

"Are you stupid?!"Seven flat said trying to the process the information "You gave up everything! You had a happy life and you threw it all away! A good job, a loving family!What about your mother and father! Don't you care about them at all! Your poor mother, what about your father Nora?

"I-I"

"You what !? What about Letti, Yoli, and Miguel huh?! your sisters and brother don't you care about them? Did you even think about them?! At least once before saying yes " The hacker kicked the wall "Nora how could you be so selfish! Dammit! You are no better than MC!"

"Do you think this was easy?! For me, seven !"The tears ran down her "Yes you're right I'm selfish. I could never live with myself knowing I could have helped you. I just couldn't be turned my back on you"

"I told you we are not worth it! Eleven months Nora that all he gave you and how are you supposed to collect hearts and happy endings ?! You will die! This no longer a game! Your life is in danger!"

"You don't think I know that! I just couldn't turn my back on you! I want to help you!"

"Why are you! Ugh?! You know I hate people who think everything is going to be okay in the end! I thought you were different and then threw yourself in the loin den! You think by coming here helps me ?! How I have more stress now! Yeah, Thanks a lot !"Seven slammed the door and locked himself in another room.

A few hours passed, Luciel opened the door. Nora leans against the doorway with her phone in her hand. He grabs the device, her photo gallery was open to a family picture.

"You foolish girl" the hacker grumble, placing a hand on her head.

** To be continued  **


	2. From onward today you will be the RFA Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !  
> Thank you for reading

It was the early hours of the morning, Seven was already typing away. He made serval false documents and left some clothes out for Nora. The clothes were from his earliest days in the agency, he assumed they would fit her. He had a plan in motion, the hacker already found her a place to live now he needed to secure her, even more, getting her into the RFA.

"Seven?" His fingers stop hearing Nora voice.

"Hey, you're awake. I left some clothes for you I think they will fit. I also fix your glasses "Seven pressed his glasses up closer to his eyes, with a sleepy look on his face he yawned.

"Wha? You fix my glasses. I don't know what to say, Thanks" Nora held the red frame in her hands admiring them.

"Just win not for my sake but for yours too. Please, Nora, I can't lose you too"

"You won't !I'm not giving up with a fight. Besides, I have people waiting for me back home I can't lose to this, but I won't leave you either I can't. I don't want you to suffer anymore you don't deserve that. If I can I'm going to help"

"You're impossible you know that "Seven turned in his chair and face her "I promised I will do everything I can to protect you "the hacker placed something small and silver in Nora's hands.

"Another thing hearing you speak Korean is freaking me out. I don't think I can get used to this"

"Wha? Am I speaking Korean? It sounds so natural to me I honestly didn't notice until you mention it"She placed the necklace around her neck and toy with the pendant.

"I'm going to be blunt you can't stay here but don't worry, I have a plan. It wouldn't be safe for you to be here especially with my maid coming in and out. I explained to V and the rest of the RFA so don't worry about it"

"Wait you're going to help me. I thought you were still mad at me?"

"Oh I am mad but I'm not going to leave you in a strange world without help Nora. We need to get you ready for your interview and do something about your hair?"Nora just tilted her head.

 _Interview? What Interview_  She thought.

* * *

Nora's once long unruly black hair that she had always kept in a bun was gone. She now wore a short bob cut. Nora shiver, feeling the chill of the wind in the back of her neck while entering the building that read C&R International. With a folder filled with papers, she travels to the sixth floor of the building. Once she got off the elevator Nora was directed to the door on the left.

"Ah let me help you ?" Nora said bending down next to the woman crawling on the floor. She helped the woman,  picking up piles of papers off the floor.

"Here" Nora hands the papers to the other woman"Oh Thank you" When their eyes met she nearly froze.

"J-Jaehee?"

"Hm, Have we met?" Assistant Kang asked pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"Uh umm? Well uh "  _How do you tell a person_? _Oh yeah, we met. I romanced you for about eleven days and then we opened a coffee shop_ Nora wanted to scream.

"You're the woman Seven Zero Seven send over? Nora, Nora Vargas, right? The mysterious woman in the chatroom "Almost with a smirk she walked Nora to the office.

"So do you know what the job entitles ?"

"I know it an assistant position but Luciel seem to leave out tons of details"

"That seems typical of him, he loves to prank and trick people. His teasing gets quite old after a while" she growled nearly breaking a pen in her hand.

"Huh, are you Seven Zero Seven close? I rarely hear anyone call him by his real name. Forgive me I don't mean to intrude "Jaehee raise an eyebrow.

"Eh? No, we're just friends ." _That sound so bad ugh! It's sound I'm implying something more_ Nora mentally slapped herself "I met him while in college. When he was studying aboard "  _I'm going to hell for telling so much lies_

"Oh, I understand. I didn't mean to take too much of your time. Just entered these door and she will be waiting for you"

 _Wait? Who is She?_  Without any hesitation, Nora walked through the doors.

When the door open, Nora just froze. Luciel left out one important detail, Nora knew this face blonde wavy hair and green eyes with that gentle sweet. Nora knew this character. This person alone was probably the must hatred character in the game.

The woman grabbed both of Nora's hands and held them tight "Luciel was right. You are really cute and small, almost like a doll."

"Eh?" Totally thrown off guard by this and lost in thought Nora just stood there. 

 _Rika is not supposed to be here. What?! This not how the game goes. What is going on here?_... These thoughts ran through Nora's head. Rika gesture Nora to took a seat to start the interview.

"Sorry, I'm Rika, the director of The RFA. Which stand for Rika's Fundraising Association we are a small company that does charity events, volunteering work and raises money for different Causes. We work rather closely with C&R International " Rika just smiled as she went on with the interview. She asked Nora many questions about job history and the reason she had come to South Korean.

"Uh Well, it wasn't a planned trip. I want to have an adventure, a change of environment and pace. Also, I want to help someone I care about " Nora toyed with the cross that hung around her neck, pinching it between her fingers.

"You and I are very much alike. "Rika sighed happily, a gentle smiled appeared on her face.

" Nora I think you will be a fantastic addition to our group and I won't take no as an answer. I can see why Luciel talks so highly of you. Also, your too cute" Just like that Nora become part of the RFA, Rika walked her down to the HR department to set her in the company.

Unaware to Nora a strange text appeared on her phone that read.

**Who the Hell Are you?!**


	3. New game New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

After the interview with Rika, Seven picked Nora up in one of his famous cars.

"So congratulation on getting the job, now you an official member of the RFA"

"Why is Rika here? This doesn't make any sense " Nora asked.

The hacker never taking his eyes off the road he answered, "Cause she the run the RFA like duh".

"Stop being cute! You know what I mean! Why is she here?!"

"Oh, you think I'm cute now hahaha."He laughed, while just Nora rolled her eyes. She pulled out her phone out of a force of habit, pressing on the home screen her eyes widen at the text. That read

**Who the Hell Are you?!**

"Huh? What?" Speechless and shock she couldn't think.

"What happen?"Seven grabbed the phone with one hand and quickly looked at the texts "I thought this might happen" while driving.

"What do you mean? You knew I was going to get a creepy text?"

With his eye back on the road, he said: "Yes I did. It's from Saeren ".

They didn't go back to Seven Zero Seven place instead they went to an apartment not to too far from the RFA headquarters. It was a small apartment with a living area, kitchenette and a nice bedroom on the side. Nora knew this apartment it was from the hacker had a duffle bag full of things, Nora just watched as he began to install some cameras.

"Why didn't tell me about Rika or Saeren?"

"I thought it would be better if you saw it on your own? It looks like Saeren might come after you. I do know he place a program in the RFA chatroom. That send programs response to the messenger under the name MC just you appeared in this world. I'm more than sure he will be coming for you."Seven said, holding a screwdriver installing a camera in place at the apartments.

"You don't know where he is? Why? What are you not telling me? Luciel this isn't supposed be happening, Rika is not supposed to be here "Nora was stressed about this, this was nothing like the game.

"Well, you're not supposed to be here either. After your deal with wizard things went a little strange. The whole world restarted, back to the original state before my wish"Seven toyed with the camera, grab a few more screws from his pocket.

"Wait what do you mean? Original state? "

"I had been stuck in that endless time loop for so long I have forgotten what really happened that day. Rika is not a bad person, neither is V despite what you have seen. It's my fault really I'm the one who changed the timeline "

"What do you mean you? Rika is the one tortured V and made him blind. Also, she brainwashed your brother. She lied to everyone "

"You don't understand Nora. Saeran died and V nearly died that day. After I join the agency, Saeran was taken by a cult we didn't know that at the time. Rika was devastated she felt as if she broke the promised she made to me. When V found out where Saeren was and like alway he tried to take matters into his own hands. A few years went by, Rika somehow ended up becoming involved when she answered a video game tester add. Saeran was brainwashed and yet he insisted to save Rika, She tried everything to save Saeren yet he died insisted they were no place for him" His voice cracked, tears swell up in his eyes.

"I was desperate to save my brother I made a wish, I wasn't aware how badly he had been hurt physically and mentally that he wanted me to suffer and so he made a wish too. The MC got involved and we had been in an endless cycle ever since."

Nora mumbled, trying to wrap her head around the information"I'm so sorry I'm sorry " Nora cried.

"Hey don't cry "Unsure what to do, he sat next to her "It not your fault I mean you didn't know you play with people lives."Seven could slap himself, that sound so bad "How could you have known? We lived in totally different 's not your fault, it's mine".

"How are we supposed to win, I didn't know what I'm up against."She sniffed wiping her tears on her sleeves "This nothing like the game. I betted my life, yours and everyone else. I'm still playing with your lives. How am I supposed to get magical hearts and happy endings? When I'm treating this like a game, cause it not. You here with me, your real" She felt a strange feeling in her throat, in the pit of her stomach.

"Then don't treat it like a game, treat it like it's the real world"The hacker place a hand on Nora's head, bringing it closer to his chest. It was weird from the hacker, she hid her face in his shirt "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked

"Yes, I lived by myself before you appear in my apartment "She wiping her tear on bottom of her shirt " Besides I'll call Letti" Her thumb hover over the image of her sister on the phone screen.

"Nora?"The hacker knew this would be more difficult for her. Unlike him, he never had any control over his life. She was completely isolated from anything familiar from her old world. He would not be able to give her the supported she needed, he was rather limited.

"I cant' I forgot "Her voice stained placing Nora arm over her eyes "I'm fine really I am".

It had been one week since Nora join the RFA. While Rika had been more than impressed with her work skills, Nora rarely logged in to the RFA chat. She devoted all her time to work. Seven was, in fact, more than worried about Nora mental state. He had seen her cry herself to sleep on the cameras, and yet he could do nothing. The hacker was swap with work and a with angry Vanderwood breathing down his back he was stuck.

It was late at night and Nora had a book in her hands until her phone buzzed off, she entered the chat.

**Yoosung: YY**

**Yoosung: TT**

**Yoosung: Nora, Hey**

**MC: Hey are you okay? Something wrong?**

**Yoosung: I'm really depressed right now...**

**Yoosung: LOLOL**

**Yoosung: LOLOL**

**Zen Has entered the Chatroom**

**MC: Heya Zen**

**ZEN: Hey, Nora! Were you still up? It's good that you're here, We hardly ever talk to you. what are you up too?**

**MC: I was doing some nightly reading, sorry I been working**

**Yoosung: NO WAYYY!LOLOL!LOLOL**

**ZEN:? You're not even saying hi to me? or let Nora finish are you?**

**MC: What about lolol?**

**Yoosung:LOLOL's doing server maintenance! How can they do this to me ?! This is the time when all my guild members and I stretch our wings**

**ZEN: Everyone else is sleeping right now. You and your members are just being selfish thinking that way.**

**MC: Relax, I'm sure it will be over soon.**

**Yoosung: I'm hoping T_T .It's miserable waiting**

**ZEN: Dude. Stop being so sad. Did you eat dinner at all?**

**Yoosung: Honey Buddha Chips=Dinner**

**MC: That's not food. I understand though it a basic college diet. You still need to eat better though**

**ZEN** **: Please eat proper meals**

**Yoosung: Do you like to cook Nora?**

**MC: Yes I love to cook**

**Yoosung: Me too, proper meals get me through the day. But When I play LOLOL snack will just have to do**

**ZEN:TskTsk If you keep eating like that you won't get any taller**

**MC: It okay Yoosung you always be taller than me lol**

**Yoosung: Wow Really? Why are we suddenly talking about height? I grew 2cm from last years. I'm still growing**

**Zen:Tsk I bet you'll grow more if you eat better**

**Yoosung: Do you deserve to say that? All you consume is water and alcohol and you're still tall lol**

**MC: Zen do you want a ice for that burn.**

**ZEN:** **Haha.I'm caught. Still, I'm healthy. I'm muscular, tall and good looking. Well, I'm more like a sculpture I suppose**

 **MC:** **Take a picture Zen it will last longer lol**

 **ZEN:** **That a great Idea Nora maybe I ask V**

 **Yoosung:** **How did you manage to talk about you now?**

 **ZEN:** **God made a mistake when creating me so I was already more than perfect by the time I was in middle school**

**Yoosung: Don't give me advice when all you eat is alcohol and water. Show me first that you're eating proper meals!**

**ZEN:** **Haha** **I don't have I'm an adult**

**MC: Uh you guys?**

**Yoosung: It's not appropriate**

**ZEN: Alright I'll keep it G rated for you Yoosung**

**Yoosung: I'm an adult.I'd like to hear what you think make a real adult**

**ZEN:Haha You're a curious little boy aren't you?**

**MC: Alright Knock it off boys.**

**ZEN: Of course we shouldn't discuss this in front of a lady**

**ZEN: Nora Do you work out?**

**MC: I did a Zumba class with my sisters and a Tai chi balance class**

**Zen** :  **Nice, I'm more of a treadmill and weight training guy myself. That way I can maintain my muscles**

**Yoosung: I exercise my fingers**

**ZEN:** **Really** **dude? You call that exercise!**

**MC: It hard being in college, don't judge**

**Yoosung: Nora understand my struggles**

**ZEN: I'm logging off I'm going to practice some lines before hitting the sack**

**MC: Night Zen. Good luck practicing**

**Yoosung: I'm gonna wait until they're finished with maintenance ...The world LOLOL approaching**

**ZEN: Yeah Yeah. God made a mistake when creating me, So I'm bound to shine regardless of what I do. Then I'll get going.Sweet dream Nora and thanks**

**Yoosung: Maybe the server maintenance is done by now. I'm going go try singing in LOL Laterz Nora!**

**MC: Night!** **Yoosung Good luck with your game!**

One week became two weeks and a half. Nora had been very busy getting ready for the RFA Christmas party, it seems all stressful. She had to write the email and call different people every day, it was strange adjusting to this new life.

"Hello, This is the RFA. Yes, Miss Rika is in a meeting I can a leave a message and make sure she calls you back" The pen touched the paper as Nora wrote the note down. It was around noon, time for a lunch break Nora went down to the cafeteria with her lunch.

"Mind if I join you?" Jaehee asked Nora who was sitting by herself. Out of all the RFA members beside Rika, Jaehee was the person she saw the most since they both work at the same building.

"Please have a seat"

"Did you eat ? How are you adjusting?"Jaehee asked, opening a can of coffee.

"Yes, I ate. I'm adjusting well, Sorry I haven't been on the chat much. I'm still sorta finding my footing"

Taking another drink of coffee Jaehee spoke"It understandable, I remember you mention you're a fan of Zen. I would like to point out it would not be wise for Zen to be in any relationship. His career is skyrocketing as you know "

"No worry. I'm not into Zen-like that. I have seen his music covers on the internet I haven't really been to his shows or anything" Something Nora had discovered that Zen had a youtube page filled with song covers and original pieces.

"His voice is fantastic. You have not lived until you experience Zen performing on stage."Her face relaxed, Jaehee voice change "Currently Zen is rehearsing at the moment for a show name Fox and Whale waltz. I have been so excited. The day I found out, I couldn't focus on work. Tickets go on sale soon"

"Really that sound really cool, I would love to go and see it. Maybe we can go see it together "

"Go see Zen's Show with you? I would love that!I'd be grateful if you go see it with me!I've always watched his shows on my own so I had never that experience to talk with someone after the show. We could talk about Zen acting afterward while we still lost in the story. We could also talk about the shirtless scene, please don't take that the wrong way. I for one think we should enjoy all part of the show. It would be a disservice to the actor if we didn't look".

"Nah it cool, it totally would be a disservice to the actor," Nora said 

"Right I agree" Jaehee Kang was not only a badass but a Fangirl "Oh! Even if you're not familiar with musicals there no need to worry! I will explain everything. It will be a fantastic show that will bring out the best in Zen "

"I can't wait, sound amazing "

"Just think about it make me feels relax, and it's making my heart soar" Nora smile as Jaehee rumble on and on. Listing to Jaehee talk made Nora miss her best friends Amber even more. The way they use to fangirl over things and talk all night about anime and movies. Nora hated to admit that she was homesick, she missed her old life. After lunch, Nora went back to work, trying to put all her emotions in the back of her mind.

**_to be continued _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone one , I hope you have an amazing day


	4. Same vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HPCA here: For me, it so hard to write about Rika, since I hate her so much lol.I'm trying to think about her personality or at least the one she displayed among the RFA. When I think about writing Rika I wanted to give her sort of a childish personality and someone who also able to understand people who not afraid to say what others are thinking and yet have this sort innocent to her.
> 
> Although, We haven't even heard of Jumin since the first chapter. He will be appearing in the next chapter and maybe V if he not on his business trip. Seven and Nora have some history, they actually lived together for sometime in the first book called Unistalled into the real world.Don 't worry not anything romantic lol
> 
> They have a rather close relationship since Nora seen a side of Seven most people haven't see and vice versa.I have Five ways how this could end I guess I could drop some spoilers.
> 
> DADDY JUMIN lolz
> 
> ZEN BABY MOMMA
> 
> LOLZ
> 
> It will be a while before the ending. Thank you so much for everything! Have a good night!
> 
> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"Nora" Rika cried out as she laid her head on the desk "The meeting was so long and I'm so hungry. After this phone call, I have another meeting. It hard running a business " her stomach growled.

"You forgot to eat again, didn't you?"Nora's fingers stop typing, giving her full attention to her boss

"I did!" Rika green eyes gaze out the window "I don't like eating without V, its feel like the sun went away" She paused for a moment.

"To be honest whenever he leaves on his business trips. I feel like he takes a part of my soul with him"Rika gentle smile dropped into a frown as she pressed a hand on the window glass" I said something weird didn't I".

"Nah it, not weird. You just miss him, it perfectly normal" Nora flapped her hands in the air, reassuring Rika.

"I wonder if he has eaten anything? I hope he fine"

"I think he will be more worry about you skipping meals, "Nora matter of a fact-ly said, "How about I go and get you something from the caf? And you can eat it during the phone call. "

"Really you would do that for me ?! You right I have to be my one hundred percent for him"Rika smiled to herself, while Nora left for the cafeteria. It was less than one week before Christmas and the RFA annual Christmas party.

Nora wasn't really in the Christmas spirted this year. She was not used to being by herself especially during the holidays. Nora missed her family. Her father cooking the turkey, her mother and sisters making cooking. She missed her little brother Miguel trying to find his presents. These thoughts filled up her head while heading to the apartment. After making a nice meal, and relaxing on the chair she opened the chatroom.

**MC has entered the chatroom**

**MC: Heya Yoosung'**

**Yoosung: Hi Nora, that day is finally coming**

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

**ZEN: Christmas doesn't change anything for me. I still won't have any free time that week**

**MC: Me too that the day of the party. Work Work Work**

**Yoosung: That so sad T_T**

**ZEN: Why are you up so late?**

**MC: LOLOL?**

**ZEN: Probably! Dude GO TO BED!**

**Yoosung: It, not LOLOL, I just have a lot on my mind**

**MC: I know this, College blue?**

**Yoosung: You're right**

Nora read and text back in the chatroom until her phone buzzed.

"Hey Nora, What up? I see you're talking more in the chatroom"Nora knew Seven voice, he sounds almost depressed

"Is everything all right? You sound awful.I'm guessing too much honey buddha chips and soda. I swear you going to get some kind of disease if you keep eating like that ."She teases trying to lighten up the mood, sticking her tongue at the camera that faces in her direction.

"I'm just. It's Christmas coming soon, it going to be pretty rough on you."Nora didn't say anything "I can see you look pretty awful yourself, tears and all" She stared at the camera hanging from the wall, listening to the hacker voice.

"It okay that I'm like this. You probably wouldn't understand we grew up in a different environment but Christmas never really been my thing. You should try to cheer up okay?"

"How about we both try to cheer up? "She gave a weak smile while holding the phone on her shoulder"It's the holidays and neither one of us looking forward to it, but we both healthy and alive. I'm planning on baking some cookies for the RFA members for Christmas and that includes you too, but it a secret don't tell anyone. Maybe something good will happen this year. Who knows?"

"How are you like this? With everything that happened? Your positive attitude..."She chuckled at his response.

"I don't know. I guess some weird red-headed alien who crashed landed in my house last year sorta rub off on me or something.I'm trying to be more positive and open-minded, you know."

"Thank for trying to comfort me. You remind me of someone, you two have a similar vibe"

"Hmmm? Oh really?"She answered.

"yeah"

"It Vanderwood isn't it?"Nora couldn't help but crack a large grinned as Seven laughed his head off.

"No not Vanderwood haha. You see this person I wanted to be a strong person for him"Giving her full attention to him she listened."He made me live positively despite me being afraid all the time. I 'm really thankful for that"

"Hey, Luicel we are going to find him. I promised you "

"It is that obvious?" He said "You know you're the only person I can tell this too. Thanks for listening I should stop and go back to work. I sort I missed living with you Gah! I mean it was very peaceful in your home without Vanderwood breathing down my back you know!."

"Nah I don't believe it. I think what you miss besides having a free maid was a personal cook " She laughed.

"You caught me, Vanderwood cooking suck. It has no soul" She could imagine him smiling almost "Well I should go bye"

"Bye Bye Seven, please take care of yourself" She smiled to herself. Nora hated the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, or the way her heart beat after talking to him.

 _Was it always this way?_ She shook her head and tried to place those feeling in the back of her mind as she entered the chatroom again.

** To be continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy this story.


	5. RFA Christmas eve blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> You can also find this on Fanfiction.
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !
> 
> Hello, I like to say I'm sorry for the small hiatus I took it was unplanned. My life got a lot busier it been crazy and I haven't had to focus on my fanfic. I want to thank even one for their review, support for this story and Leen Ananzeh .

"You haven't tried to romance anyone and the first month is almost up" The hacker shook his head in disappointment, holding the phone next to his ear. While he typed with his free hand.

"You want me to romance them. Just No. How is that even going to work, there is no restart. What a polygamy relationship? Just No, No No No!"

"No?, You have to try to do something ?! Alright! Dam it Nora!" He clenched his teeth in frustration, gripping his hair with his free hand.

"Make them love me is not an answer. That not how a relationship work, A romantic relationship is not going their solve problems "

"Then do you have a better idea! Because then I would love to hear it!"Nearly screaming into the phone "Then what are you going to do?! You haven't done anything? or even tried?"

"Anything? I'm working and trying to think maybe we need something different. Something, not base on romance "Seven hear her sigh on the line "Maybe they're a different way to give them what they want instead of trying to seduce everyone. The whole idea makes me feel dirty"

"Dirty? Isn't that what you did when this was a game"

"Well this isn't a game anymore and we don't have a luxury of restarting "

"Gah! You want to take more risk! Then fine go ahead" With that Seven hung up. He laid back in his chair slowly spinning around, he hated the uncertain that plagued his life. Before in all the other timelines, he knew how things would play out but now he didn't know a thing. That Scared him, he couldn't predict what may happen or not.

**Nora has entered the chatroom**

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

**ZEN: how the party coming along?**

**MC: Oh good, A lot of things to get done**

**ZEN:**   **I'm too busy to go help. I have rehearsed on Christmas for the show**.  **Sorry, I wish I could help.**

**MC: It's okay. I remember Jaehee telling me about it, your show. we actually plan to go see it together**

**ZEN: Really then I will practice even more so you could see me at my best. Don't worry I'm always prepared to work hard**

**MC: Don't work yourself to death**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

**ZEN: I'll do my best for sure**

**Yoosung: Hey Nora, Hi Zen I can't believe tomorrow Christmas eve**

**Yoosung: You'll think one day we could spend Christmas like everyone else**

**ZEN: Like everyone else?**

**MC: What do you mean?**

**Yoosung: You're supposed to spend that day with that special someone**

**ZEN: I'm trying to forget all that**

**MC: Now I'm sorta depressed now**

**ZEN: I'm dating my job, Jumin is dating his cat, Seven is a weirdo, Jaehee and Nora are married to paperwork, Yoosung you're dating your game. At least V has Rika.**

**Yoosung: You're not concerned for me at all**

**MC: As much as I would love to have a romantic partner I'm just too busy right now. Not to mention relationships are a lot of work. I just don't have the energy**

**ZEN: Very true and with our adult life it only gets busier**

**Yoosung: No don't say that! You are still young!**

**707 has**   **entered the chatroom**

**707: I can hear the sound of heart somewhere. Calling I need your help. It's a desperate sounding voice! Oh mortals, how may I assist you?**

**MC: Hiya 707**

**Zen: What do you mean by mortals?**

**707: Jumin and Zen are princes, Nora is the fair yet delicate maiden.** **Myself** **, Yoosung and Jaehee are just the homosexuality supporting cast**

**MC: I more than sure you stole that line from an anime**

**Zen:707 is weird as usually**

**Yoosung: It sounds familiar, wish we could all spend Christmas together it would seem less lonely**

**MC: That sounds amazing**

**ZEN: I would like that too**

**707: Me too? You might get bored of you spent it with me**

**MC: Yes I want to spend Christmas with you Luciel, you're my friend.**

**707:do you rlly wan spnd it wit me? hm hahaha .Fairy tales things like giving present to kids, spending time with your family and having to put on a happy face. A world where you get everything you want that can only exist in a computer world**

**ZEN: That makes no sense how can you be boring? Wow you are so heartless. Geez it Christmas**

**707: I just have low expectations**

**Yoosung: Are you alright 707? You seem a bit pessimistic**

**707 has left the chatroom**

**ZEN: He just left**

**Yoosung: Even Seven seem down**

**MC: I know I wish I could help him**

It was Christmas Eve night Yoosung heard knocking in the distance. He was to focused on his game to actually pay attention but the knocking just wouldn't quit. Finally, when he got to the door no one was there. The only thing was a small gift box with a card.

Zen was at practice, late in the night it had been a long day of rehearses. Of it didn't help that half the crew and staff were gone for the performers in a frozen practice space for the night.

"Yo Zen someone drops this off for you " His co-actor give him the package that was wrapped in multi-colors Santa wrapping paper.

"Who was it ?!"

"One of your fans, I think " The man answered.

"You think ?" Zen tilt his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think you're popularity reach that far. It was some foreigner girl " His co-actor went on and on "Yeah I know right, she asked if I could give this to you. I was sorta impressed, to be honest, she spoke so well. I think she was American she even had a foreigner name too, Nora " Without any warning Zen took off, running out the door.

"Huh? I didn't think foreigners were his type"

"Nora?" She turned her head, catching a view of Zen in all his full glory.

"Zen? Eh? Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you while you were working." Nora made hand motion as she explained to zen "I was just dropping off Christmas presents, I'm so sorry"

"Nah, it fine you're cute getting all flustered, my appearance does that to people. It so nice to meet you in person "He smiled, as he shook her hand "Where are you heading? A lady shouldn't be herself this late at night"

"Oh I just had one more gift to drop off"

"I'll take you, I don't think the rest of the RFA members would ever forgive me if I let you traveled alone at night "With his rehearses coming moving to an end, Nora waited while the actor practices his lines with the rest of the staff. Nora had to admit it was different watching Zen perform than just reading the chatroom texts, the levels of depth he put in each character was amazing.

"You were amazing," Nora said, Zen walked her out to his motorcycle.

"Thank, So who the last gift for if you don't mind I ask"

"It's for Seven" Nora toyed with the silver cross the hung around her neck under her scarf.

"I see, you two are close, right?"His red eyes didn't move

"Eh? No, not really? We're are not that close, I think I sorta annoy him " Zen just randomly asked Nora who then began flapping her hands in defense, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Really because that seven's cross around your neck" Her face grow red, as he continues "He wouldn't just give that to anyone, trust me I know." Zen rubbed the back of his neck "It okay, you don't have to explain to me."

_I promised I will do everything I can to protect you_

Those words echoed in the back of Nora mind, in truth she hadn't really thought much on it. It all happened so fast, and yet she never hardly ever removed the necklace.

"Nora?Sorry for prying I guess I'm just curious" She held the cross in her hand tightly, leaving an indent in her palm.

"I don't really understand what between me and Luciel" Zen just tilt his head with a concerned look "I don't know if I like because I like him or is it because I admire him. "

 _I don't know if I like Luicel because he is my favorite character or because of the person he is. I don't want to hurt him._  Nora looked up as she felt Zen place his hand on her head.

"Just take it slow, don't rush into this. When the time right everything will reveal itself and you will know what to do"

"Thanks! that good advice."

"Well if you have any romance problem or just questions you could just tell me? "He smiled with his thumb in his chest.

"Ha, you sorta remind me of my older sister Yoli" She smiled holding the gift bag closer to her chest.

"Eh? You mean Big Brother right?" They both laughed into the night.

** To be continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you haven't read the first story you might be a bit confused. Nora and Seven have a thing, they care for each very much. They lived for almost a year together and seen different sides of each is a bit lost when it come to her feeling for seven, she doesn't know if she really love him in a romantic way or is it her just trying to live out a fanasty . Since he is her favorite character, she doesn't want to hurt him.
> 
> She wants to help him save the RFA from their fate of becoming a will be a long while to see if Nora will realize her feelings.


	6. RFA Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I would like to say sorry for being so random when uploading I'm in the middle of a lot of things in my personal life .Thank you all for everything
> 
> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> You can also find this on an archive of our own.
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"Hey, Open up! While I'm being nice"Seven held the gift bag with one hand and answer the speaker with his free hand.

"Open the door I been standing here for at least half an hour" Vanderwood shouted into the machine "You still have to send me the source code"

"I already finished uploading it. You see the keypad on the right side of the gate. If you enter my car license plate, you'll get a card. If you break that in half, you'll find the microchip"Seven said.

"I'll be on my way then. Don't die from your Christmas allergy, it always around this time of you hide "Vanderwood sighed as he placed the chip in his pocket. He stops hearing Seven voice from the intercom.

"Hey, Vanderwood how do you usually spend your Christmas?"

"Did you eat something weird? Any holidays doesn't mean anything to us agents. Most of us are just trying to make a living Kid"

"Right? Vanderwood Christmas is just like another day to us agents"

"What do you mean? It like any other day? It's the day where we get a shit ton of work and useless information that was drowning in. Not to mention all the weird things like the black Santa virus and stuff"Seven could hear the frustration in Vanderwood voice "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine, don't worry," Seven said, as he watches the other agent through the camera. Holding the gift bag in his lap Seven held it close to his chest. The hacker didn't really expect Nora to actually get him anything. MC never got him anything so why would Nora? He mind went to a phone call they had only a few days earlier.

_"Ahh, It's cold Hello? Gah!"Seven imagined that Nora pulled the phone away from her ear, as his phone fell toward the ground, he caught it with his body._

_"Luciel?! Are you alright?"He heard the static on the line as she spoke"Is your phone Okay? Are you there!"._

_"No don't tell me my screen is cracked! Ugh! It's fine. My hands were freezing and I dropped my phone. Lucky it hit my stomach and it bounces back up and I caught it. That what six packs are for haha"_

_"You're not wearing any gloves, are you? It's freezing outside! You're going catch a cold"Nora scolded him._

_"Yeah Yeah, I'm relishing the cold winter air but my face is freezing, I did forget gloves, also I don't own a scarf or cap. I bet my nose is red I feel like I will be able to pull a sleight"He heard Nora softy laughed._

_"Be careful Santa Claus might get you"_

_"Rupdoh the red nose red deer!Had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it you would lit it on fire! All the other reindeer used to run in fear. Poor old reindeer, he's alone_ hehehe _" He sang"If Santa even try to tie me to his sleight I will just steal all the present and run away"_

_"Run! Run Rupdoh! "_

_"Honestly I just came out for some air. Hey Nora What did you do on Christmas as a child? I bet you were a good kid huh?"_

_"I don't know if I was good. Every year my family and I would start preparing Christmas early by Thanksgiving the tree would be out. We would leave Milk and cookies out from Santa and sing Christmas carols." She paused for a moment "My sister and I would go to downtown and think of all the thing we would get for each other when we were old enough to afford it."Nora took another paused " Yoli, Letti and I would stay up all night Christmas Eve and talk about everything. From crushes to dream, place we wanted to go. It always seems so magical. Sorry for going on and on"_

_"Sound like a very stereotypical Christmas on tv "The hacker Yawned "My fingers are going numb, I better crawl under a blanket. Don't stay up too night Good night!"_

_"Night Seven"_

This was the first time he received anything for the holiday. Inside was a black knitted cap with cat ears, gloves, and a scarf. Followed by two glass bottles of doctor pepper, some cookies, and two special edition Christmas honey buddha chips. The RFA Christmas party would be starting soon, with nothing to do maybe he could go.

Rika was setting up the decoration, Nora helped out with the stage, while Jae-hee continued making calls after calls it was a busy day for the Ladies in the RFA. With V off on some trip, Zen working on his show and Seven working, it seems as half of the RFA members would not be able to make it to this event. It was amazing when Yoosung and Jumin arrived. The trust fund kid didn't help at all with the last minute problem that randomly pops up. The RFA party seems to be a disaster or rather doomed at the start. Especially last minute changes of music, stage and the missing Santa Claus. With Rika practically in tears and Jaehee stressed, with Yoosung trying to help it seems like the party would end with the stage being on fire at this point.

"What a pity? I guess it could be helped. I wonder what my next cat project should be "Jumin Han had a bored expression on his just had enough of the young corporate heir, she slapped her forehead with her free hand her other arm held a red Santa suit. Nora and Jumin were at the C&R building gathering some last minute things.

"Jumin this party is going up in smoke if we don't find a Santa," She said walking passed a broom closet.

"What could we do about it? If a ship is doomed from the start, it cannot alter its course "Jumin said looking at his phone with pictures of his beloved cat.

"A ship? This real life, not some darn metaphor. Your friends, your assistants Rika and Jaehee need help, this party need help "The man just yawned and flick some dirt from his fingers as if he didn't care at all.

"Uno burro sabe mas que tu" Nora cursed "Que te la pique un pollo"

"Yelling at me in Spanish won't fix anything"He looked bored "If that is all I think I will return home and spend the day with Elizabeth" Nora phone buzzed, she took the call.

"No don't worry we will find someone? Yeah, Yoosung is too small."Nora said as she wanted to hit her head against the wall, she looked at Jumin with an idea in mind.

"Don't worry Jaehee, Tell Rika everything is okay we have a Santa and not to worry okay?"She dropped the call "Hey Jumin what size are you?".

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said nonchalantly, Nora opened the door of a broom closet and gesture Jumin to enter. With Jumin and Nora running the Santa booth, Rika was Hosting the party. While Jaehee with Yoosung directed behind the scenes, the party problems seem to have all vanished. The party was a success and with some last minutes arrivals, it was soon ending.

"Miss Kang" A voice from the staff called out, from Jaehee ear set, placing her two fingers on the device.

"Is something the matter? Please tell me everything is going according to plan".

"It's not a problem, but I've just received reports that a motorcycle has come through the event gates. He will be getting off in the front of the red carpet soon!"

"Wait...That motorbike belongs to Zen"Jaehee adjusted her glasses, trying to get a better view of the young upcoming star.

"I wasn't sure because of the helmet but that is Zen," Yoosung said, Jaehee face lit up as she struggles to find her phone "Camera where my phone?!".Jaehee froze Zen took off his helmet and walking toward them.

"He so handsome" She whispered.

"Jae-hee, Yoosung it good to see you" With a smile on his face, Jaehee stutter to say any words.

"Hey Zen!"She heard Yoosung said, Jaehee composes herself "Welcome Zen, but what about your rehearsal ?"

"Haha, I ditched it and snuck out. I wish V and Seven could be here. Anyway, where is the Jerk? And Nora?"

" Ah Mister Han is with Nora working at the Santa booth. All the children seem to love it, who knew he had a way with children"

"No way really?!"

"Yeah Nora and Jumin booth are one of the popular ones here today"

"I'm sorry I'm late"The three of them turn around.

"V," They said in unison.

"I made sure to check all our VIP guest entering the venue. I can't believe I missed you" Jaehee scrolled down the list on her tablet. V laughed, with a hand press to his lips "Haha, You didn't miss me. I hid among the crowd on purpose and snuck in. I didn't want to miss the fundraiser. Could you accept my donation please?"

"Of course"

"It's been a while Hyun? It's good to see everyone faces "The small group couldn't help but stand apart from the crowd "Thank you for all your work Jaehee and Yoosung!By the way where Jumin?and Nora I wanted to meet her"V turn to the stage as Rika continued to Host.

"Jumin at the Santa booth with Nora"

"Really? I have to see that" V was completely bewildered by Yoosung response.

"I'm so glad I came. I need a break, I been practicing nonstop" Zen said. It didn't take last for Jumin and Nora to join the rest of the RFA , Jumin in a red Santa suit and Nora dress as an elf the pair rather smug with themselves.

"He gave all the children presents, It was amazing. It felt like Santa Claus was really here "Nora couldn't help but smiled as she had a bounce in her walk.

"Haha, My father has always told me that we should give as much as we have.o I always keep that in mind and try to put it into action" Even Jumin smiled as he removed the fake bread "Zen You skipped out with an ounce of shame".

"Goddammit, it How do you always manage to ruin my mood. Don't worry! I won't stay here long and I'll practice harder once I get back !"

V stood quietly as he watched the RFA members talked among themselves ."Come on, You come all this way don't fight. We're celebrating! Beside what will Rika think!" He smiled at the sound of Yoosung voice.

I'm glad you showed up"Jumin nudge V shoulder.

"Our newest member, the trust fund kid, me suffering from all the rehearsals and now V who rarely show up for anything? Why does seven have to miss this ?"

"All of us in the RFA would have gathered if only seven came." Yoosung frowned.

"He said something weird on the messenger earlier something like he less than a dust particle "V Sighed as he listens to zen.

"Ironically I feel his presence more since he not here," Jae-hee said adjusting her glasses "Well he more than a dust particle"

"He probably has some bad memories associated with the day" Added Jumin.

"Yeah it not like him to be so depressed "

V raise an eyebrow, as he noticed Nora fidget with a silver cross around her neck "We're all so worried about him, I wish he would understand that" She whispers under her breath " He doesn't have to be alone "

"Oh what wrong with the screen? This wasn't planned" Jaehee pointed.

"Fireworks?"

"Seven !"Nora smiled as both of her hands touch her lips.

"How do you know Nora?" Yoosung asked.

"A-achew!"

"I don't think anyone else would make cats fireworks " She answered, as everyone phone rang with a text message that read.

I **t's me don't worry -707**

"I wish Seven was here too. To see this with us !"

"You missed me, I can see that cutie Yoosung miss me! "

"Seven !" Everyone said in unison before anyone could react Seven lifted Nora and threw her in the air. He laughed spinning the poor girl around as if she was some kind of doll.

"Ugh ! Pull me down now !" She hissed grabbing the side of his cheeks stretching them out "Nora that hurts!" Laughter could be heard all around.

"I suppose we can say that the whole RFA has gathered now" Rika came and join V side.

"Do you see that Seven?" Nora pointed to the strange orbs of light that floated in the sky. Seven Looked confused as to what Nora was talking about

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yoosung and Zen.

Rika smiled watching the strange multi-colored dancing lights in the sky" Are you all familiar with the legend in this city ?" she asked.

"No?"

"What Legend?"

"The moment when something good happens, an orb of light appears in the one know what they are, but many believe those lights are pure happiness" Rika pointed out "Look like less and fewer people are able to see them. It's it said If you gather enough lights orbs. Anything you wish will come true"

Nora wondered were these the heart of the RFA and how many were she supposed to gather before the ended. After the Clean up of the party, all the RFA members went home. Nora was more than surprised when Seven offer to take her home.

"Today really is an exceptional day for me. I don't really do much for Christmas" Both of the hacker hand remain on the sterling wheel.

"We're quite opposite I tend to do a lot for the holidays "

"Thanks for the gifts, Nora. I never really gotten anything on Christmas expect work "Nora didn't say anything as he drove "If I was scared, he would have been more afraid. Of course, this day terrified me. He thought it was because he was a bad child but that wasn't true at all. He was the nicest child but there was no Santa in the world we lived in. I would to, tell him that but I couldn't "Seven continued as his eyes swell up with tears "So one year I made him something out of strings and a couple of buttons I found I smuggled from her. He was so happy that day "

"Next year let's invited him and have a huge Christmas party. We could invite my family too and All the RFA " Nora placed her arm above her eyes. Seven took a quick glance at Nora hiding her tears from him "Let's get everyone tons of presents and food too " her voice cracked.

"Even when I'm in the darkness I can feel your warmth" He whispered, Seven parked the car. The Hacker pressed their foreheads together "Nora thank you for being with me, Happy Christmas".

**-To be continued_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uno burro sabe mas quetu"-A donkey would know more than
> 
> "Que te la pique un pollo"-I hope a chicken pick off your dick

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
